


121U【中】

by Micoris



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 121U, DoPil, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Remember Us, bad boy brian
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micoris/pseuds/Micoris
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 6





	121U【中】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [121U - Jaehyungparkian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995693) by [wonder_wonpil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_wonpil/pseuds/wonder_wonpil). 



来源:AO3  
原作者:wonder_wonpil  
译者:Micoris  
故事背景歌曲:DAY6-121U

  
朴再兴之前很看不起姜永晛。但他讨厌自己现在没有办法再轻视姜永晛这个事实。

  
  
_자꾸 취하게 하지 마_   
_Please don't intoxicate me_   
_请不要再蛊惑我 使我迷醉_

_너한테 네 미소에_   
_From you and your smile_   
_在你和你的微笑中_

  
朴再兴不是个挑剔的人,他有很多朋友。这意味着他有足够的耐心去和不同类型的人相处,即使他们的生活态度和品位都与他不同也无妨。

但姜永晛那个讨厌鬼是个例外。

朴再兴咒骂着,自己那无法从姜永晛身上移开的眼神令他不安。那人正倚靠着某个女生的储物柜哈哈大笑,旁边经过的其他学生都忍不住瞥了他一眼。

  
_점점 멈추기 힘들어_   
_It's getting hard to stop_   
_渐渐地，想要停下已经变得困难_

_갈 수록 중독돼_   
_I'm getting more addicted to you_   
_我愈加沉溺于你的毒中_

_Uh oh_

  
姜永晛是危险的代名词。不仅仅是因为他总露出惹眼的傻笑和随处躺下就睡觉的怪习惯。他还被卷入了一些不知道什么垃圾黑帮的破事中去。

难道他脸上,身上那些打洞,穿孔,纹身不足以证明他就是个麻烦吗？很显然,朴再兴并没有这样认为。

  
_네 눈빛 손짓 하나하나_   
_Your gaze,your gestures,all of it_   
_你的眼神,手势,所有的一切_

_사람 홀리게 하는 게 있어_   
_There's something that drives a person crazy_   
_都令我如此痴狂_

  
“永晛哥很帅啊不是吗？”金元弼一边跟朴再兴说,一边饱含情思地看着正不知羞耻地跟其他人调情的姜永晛。

朴再兴翻了个白眼,“你已经有尹度云了,怎么还对其他男人流口水,你不会感到罪恶吗。”

金元弼笑着逗弄朴再兴,“我只是说他帅而已，这是客观陈述,你不也这样觉得吗。”

  
_It's dangerous_   
_太危险了_

  
“我没有！”朴再兴反驳,但脸上浮现的潮红出卖了他。该死的荷尔蒙。

金元弼永远不会停下在他那嘲讽别人时,像总咧开嘴的柴郡猫一样坏笑的表情。

“但凡长了眼睛的人都知道我说的是对的。但凡长了嘴巴的人都想要去含吮他的性器。”

朴再兴挥手想要扇金元弼一巴掌,而后者淘气地笑着跑走。

  
_사람 홀리게 하는 게 있어_   
_I've seen someone like you before_   
_我曾见过像你一样的人_

_꽤 만나봤는데_   
_I've seen many_   
_我已经遇见过很多了_

_상처 주더라고_   
_But they end up hurting me_   
_但他们最终都伤害了我_

_Dangerous_   
_太危险了_

  
朴再兴知道,再多的否认也只是自欺欺人而已。他其实心里很害怕。

他爱姜永晛。自从第一次见面,金元弼的男朋友尹度云介绍他们认识的时候,他就对这个彬彬有礼得让人惊讶的男生神魂颠倒。

朴再兴一开始只把姜永晛看作泛泛之交。但至今他仍想不明白,尹度云和这人玩在一起居然没有被带坏。啊——乖宝宝度云。

每次朴再兴去尹度云家里,都能看到沙发上打电动的姜永晛。渐渐地,姜永晛会主动和他打招呼。

不过是简单的hi,hello式的寒暄而已,朴再兴却感觉自己心脏快要跳出来了。

而通常来说,朴再兴只是一直盯着姜永晛来作为回应。

为什么要让他的心变得如此炽热呢。他真想抽姜永晛一耳光。

  
_I don't want to want you_

_이러면 안 되는데_   
_I shouldn't be like this_   
_我不应该这样的_

_머리론 아는데_   
_I know it in my mind_   
_我心里很清楚_

_Dangerous_   
_太危险了_

  
如果能让时间倒流,朴再兴想要回到去参加尹度云家里参加派对的那晚。

姜永晛一杯接一杯地喝酒,几乎快要醉倒。奇怪的是,朴再兴这个在派对里以往都是充当活跃气氛者的人,而今安静地待在角落里。

朴再兴小声嘟囔着,把手里的塑料杯子捏的粉碎。他想起了之前金元弼邀请他去派对时讲的话。

_快来。_  
 _一定会很有趣的。_

  
_I don't want to love you_

_시작해 버린 순간_   
_Because from the moment it starts_   
_因为开始的那一瞬间_

_못 헤어나올 걸 아니까_   
_I know I can't break free_   
_我就知道我无法逃脱_

  
朴再兴很确定,元弼有意省去了最重要的事情。关于姜永晛的存在。

真见鬼。

朴再兴远远看着姜永晛。他是怎样做到在衣冠不整的情况下还这么好看的？

他的视线移到元弼身上。那人慢慢靠近姜永晛,挪坐到他旁边。

朴再兴皱着眉,眯眼看他的死党给姜永晛递过另一杯酒，在他耳边语无伦次地说了点什么然后离开。

朴再兴走之前对上元弼的眼神。他知道那坏笑意味着什么。

他知道他当时就应该马上离开 。

  
_다가오지 마 제발 멈춰 줄래_   
_Don't come towards me,please_   
_不要再走近了,请停下来_

_거기 멈춰 줄래_   
_Please stop right here_   
_拜托停在那里吧_

_빠지기 싫어 싫어 싫어_   
_I don't don't don't want to fall for you_   
_我真的不想深陷于你_

  
元弼走了之后,姜永晛环视整个房间。

朴再兴从没想过会撞上姜永晛那淡褐色的眼瞳。

更让他惊恐的是,姜永晛跌跌撞撞地离开吧台凳向他走来。

他想要逃走。但他双腿像是冻结住了。一步开外,姜永晛身体微微向他倾靠着倒下去。

朴再兴条件反射地用手抓住他。姜永晛抬头,笑着盯着朴再兴,身体中的血液在酒精作用下汹涌喷张。

他被刘海微掩着的眼眸,他勾人的露齿笑容,所有的一切对朴再兴来讲都太致命了。

朴再兴怔在原地。他的双腿根本不听使唤。他比姜永晛要高,但在姜永晛的凝视下,他只能像具雕像一样愣在那里。

  
_나를 잡지 마 제발 놓아 줄래_   
_Don't grab me,please let go of me_   
_不要再抓住我了,拜托放手吧_

_날 떠나가 줄래_   
_Please get away from me_   
_让我离开吧_

_그냥 날 버려 버려 버려 버려_   
_Just throw throw throw me away_   
_就这样将我抛下吧_

_Dangerous_   
_太危险了_

  
姜永晛继续拉近与朴再兴的距离,他们的鼻子几乎快碰在一起。朴再兴缩了下鼻子,他不喜欢姜永晛身上的酒气。

朴再兴向后退一步,姜永晛就向前走一步,直到朴再兴背部完全靠在了墙上。

“Hey,你是Jae,对吗？”

姜永晛含糊地开口,想要打破紧张的气氛。朴再兴只是一直看着他,缓缓点了点头。

“我……”姜永晛停顿了一下打了几个酒嗝,“我有个问题想问。”

朴再兴挑眉,“问我？”姜永晛点头。

“那,说吧。”朴再兴耸了耸他绷紧的肩膀,佩服自己流畅的回答。他的声音如此平稳还没有崩溃真是个谜。

“你讨厌我吗……为什么？”姜永晛哀诉着,额头向前倚靠在朴再兴胸膛上。

朴再兴一把抓起姜永晛头发往后扯。谢天谢地,这昏暗的房间是他涨红的脸的最佳掩护。他祈祷着,拜托姜永晛不要注意到他不合时宜的砰砰心跳声。

说真的,这男孩快把他逼疯了。

  
_딱히 내가 아니어도_   
_Even if it's not me_   
_就算不是我_

_문제될 건 없잖아_   
_It's not a problem_   
_也没有什么问题吧_

_단지 너의 외로움을_   
_달래긴 싫거든_   
_I don't only want to soothe your loneliness_   
_我不想只是作为抚慰你孤独的存在_

  
“你怎么知道我讨厌你？”

“嗯……比如说,你总是瞪着我。你觉得我很烦人吗？”

朴再兴还来不及细想,话已经说出口了,“是啊,非常烦人。”

姜永晛因为朴再兴的直率和大胆(其实内心惊慌得不行)而瞪大双眼,嘴角又勾出一个浅笑。

这似曾相识的笑容让朴再兴膝盖发软,让他心脏漏了半拍。

这笑容意味着姜永晛找到了他的新猎物。

  
_진지하진 않잖아_   
_You're not being serious_   
_你根本不是认真的_

_가벼운 간보기잖아_   
_It's just a test,isn't it?_   
_只是浅尝辄止不是吗？_

_너의 눈웃음은 이 자리에 있는 만인의 거잖아_   
_Your eyes,your smile is for everyone in this room_   
_你的笑眼属于在场所有人,对吗_

  
“你很可爱。”姜永晛说。

“我知道,试点别的。”朴再兴嘲讽他,一股莫名的自信在身体里翻涌。

姜永晛唇角的弧度漾得更开了。

“你继续装吧,到时候在床上你可没那么嘴硬了。”

听到这话,朴再兴整个人都泄气了。他知道,他已经陷得太深了。他很害怕。

  
_You don't love me_

_So don't want me_

  
_收起你的心意吧,把它藏起来。_

_你不需要这份感情。_

_你不需要他。_

这些话在朴再兴脑中像咒语一样不断重复着。姜永晛倾近他,两人鼻尖相触。

太近了。

朴再兴的心跳声盈溢着整个房间,他再也无法隐藏自己潮红的面色。姜永晛轻轻露齿微笑着。

酒精的味道钻进朴再兴鼻子里,他忽然有一种想要闭上眼睛的冲动。他根本没有办法从此情此境逃离。

  
_You don't need me_

_Just leave me_

  
得到了他的暗示,姜永晛慢慢把唇凑近,吻了上去。

姜永晛温暖的唇瓣贴上他的唇,朴再兴全身僵住了。带着酒精气味的草率的吻让他欲罢不能,渴求得到更多。

这感觉太缥缈了,朴再兴想,四唇摩挲又分离的频率是如此同步,就好像姜永晛的唇瓣注定要与他相接。

但他马上意识过来,可能每个与姜永晛亲吻的人都会有这个感觉吧。

朴再兴用尽全身的力量推开姜永晛,打断了这个绵长的亲吻。

  
_못 헤어나올 걸 아니까_   
_Because I can't break free_   
_因为我无法逃脱_

_It's dangerous_   
_太危险了_

  
尽管他马上就后悔了。他已经开始想念覆在他冰冷双唇上姜永晛温暖的唇瓣。

但他明白,他必须停下,现在他必须阻止这一切。

“别这样,”朴再兴说。他低头看着木地板,浅金色的头发几乎能盖住他的脸。他不敢对上姜永晛的眼睛。

“不要对我做这样的事。”他声音嘶哑着说,拳头紧握,一滴眼泪顺着脸颊滑下来。

一滴眼泪。

“我确实很讨厌你,”朴再兴狠狠啐了一口唾沫,转身离开。塑料杯子散乱一地,只留下独自困惑的姜永晛。

朴再兴受够了。

  
_I don't want to want you_

_이러면 안되는데_   
_I shouldn't be like this_   
_我不应该这样的_

_머리론 아는데_   
_I know it in my mind_   
_我心里很清楚_

_Dangerous_

  
接下来的几天里朴再兴一直想要避开元弼,甚至都不怎么出家门。

他不怪元弼。他知道元弼只是好心,想要帮他减轻一下期末考试的压力。

但是他不想在他最好的朋友面前崩溃。

他眼睛浮肿,不是因为哭,只是睡得太少——总是躺在床上盯着天花板,那个吻在思绪里萦绕。

他在派对上流下一滴眼泪,这就足够了。姜永晛只是他一时的迷恋,不多也不少。

他不值得我流泪。朴再兴想。

有时朴再兴会靠在厨房柜旁刷各种社交软件,然后突然按熄屏幕,凝视远方。

那个吻让他魂系梦牵,他害怕他会被折磨到死掉。

  
_I don't want to love you_

_시작해 버린 순간_   
_Because from the moment it starts_   
_因为开始的那一瞬间_

_못 헤어나올 걸 아니까_   
_I know I can't break free_   
_我就知道我无法逃脱_

  
他的父母很少会在家,不过这对他不重要。但如果时光还可以倒流的话,他会恳求他父母在那天晚上留下来。

大概是凌晨一点,朴再兴放纵自己看《怪奇物语》,爆米花散落一地。

就算电视的声音开得很大,也很难忽略bangbang的敲门声。朴再兴盯着门口,谁会在凌晨一点出现在这？

_一个强盗,Jae,聚精会神。_

他紧握住他姐姐的棒球棒,靠近门口,用猫眼向外看。

他希望他没有这样干过。

  
_다가오지 마 제발 멈춰 줄래_   
_Don't come towards me,please stop_   
_不要再走近了，请停下来_

_거기 멈춰 줄래_   
_Please stop right here_   
_拜托停在那里吧_

  
凌晨一点,姜永晛带着他的血色荣光,站在朴再兴门阶上,喘息着捂住他的腹腔。

他黑色的皮夹克沾上污渍,白色T恤全是血迹。加上瘀紫的眼睛和指关节,谁都能想到他经历了什么。

即使理智告诉他不应该这样,但是他内心已经支配着他做出决定。 在弄清楚发生了什么之前,他已经把门锁开了。

“怎么回事？”

姜永晛混着痛感哽咽地笑着,“度云不在家,帮一下我？”

朴再兴嘲笑他,但他还是让姜永晛蹒跚着走进他屋子里。

“你怎么找到我家的？”

姜永晛咧开嘴角又扯出个那让朴再兴膝盖发软的笑容,“我比你以为的还要更了解你。”

  
_빠지기 싫어 싫어 싫어_   
_I don't want to fall for you_   
_我不想深陷于你_

_나를 잡지 마 제발 놓아 줄래_   
_Don't grab me,please let go of me_   
_不要再抓住我了,拜托放手吧_

  
朴再兴开始帮姜永晛清理,用绷带包扎他健壮的躯体。

姜永晛躺在沙发上,努力抑制因痛发出的呻吟和朴再兴用酒精擦拭他伤口时的喊叫。

整个过程中,朴再兴觉得自己视线模糊不清,云里雾里,一片空白 。他的双手像是有自我意识一样机械地运动着。

全部清理好之后,朴再兴让姜永晛在沙发睡下,自己去清洗他沾血的手和姜永晛的衣服。

当他在洗衣房里倒清洁剂时,思绪又开始游走。

他为什么要为姜永晛做那么多事？他们几乎连朋友都不算。

但姜永晛是度云的朋友。度云又是元弼的男朋友。元弼又是他最好的朋友。

仅此一次而已,对吗？看在共友间的情分。

姜永晛欠他个大人情。

  
_날 떠나가 줄래_   
_Please get away from me_   
_让我离开吧_

_그냥 날 버려 버려 버려 버려_   
_Just throw throw throw me away_   
_就这样将我抛下吧_

  
姜永晛在朴再兴刚好追完《怪奇物语》的时候醒过来,他伸手拍拍朴再兴肩膀,身体还是很痛。

“谢谢。”姜永晛说,朴再兴只是耸了耸肩,“我欠你一次。”

“还有……我想道个歉,”姜永晛继续说,抬头盯着天花板,“关于派对上发生的事情。”

听到姜永晛提起派对,朴再兴一瞬间心脏骤停。他还没准备好要怎么谈这个话题。

“关于那个吻,”姜永晛进一步解释说,“让你感到不舒服的话我很抱歉。”

“但是我更抱歉的是我并不觉得我真的很抱歉。”

朴再兴眼睛瞪得跟茶碟一样大——姜永晛嗑high了吗？他闻不出他身上有残留的麻烟味。他只是在胡说八道吧。

“我知道你很享受那个亲吻,”姜永晛转头面向朴再兴,“我看得出来。你为什么要退缩。”

“我……”姜永晛用一只手肘撑住身体保持平衡,向朴再兴靠近,直到他们的鼻尖相触。

似曾相识？

“我可以用一个吻回报你吗？”

在这一刻,他所有一直想要否定的情感和尊严都被抛到了九霄云外 。姜永晛现在是清醒的——他很认真——除了那个有点讽刺的笑容,都深深吸引着他。

机不可失时不再来,他想。

妈的,操。

眼泪再一次从他脸颊流下,朴再兴捧住姜永晛的脸,把唇覆在他的之上,姜永晛几乎是立刻回应他。

朴再兴有点后悔,但现在发生的一切的的确确是真的。他爱姜永晛,他无法否认。

  
_Dangerous_

  
  


[Twitter！](http://www.twitter.com/@micoris4jaek)


End file.
